Oliver Returns
by lshd
Summary: When Oliver comes back into her life, Jane isn't the only one who struggles with what to do. The team finally finds their new shape.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Blindspot or the characters, but they live in my head and are trying to get out!

Thanks for all the great reviews for my last story. They made me smile.

Jane walked around the room looking at glittering people around her.

She knew she looked the part because Patterson had a way with makeup. None of her tattoos ruined the high society effect she needed for this op.

She carried a glass of wine she had no intension of drinking.

"Jane do you see her?" Kurt's voice sounded in her ear.

"No," Jane denied, walking out the French doors and onto the balcony.

Scanning the crowd she froze. Turning away abruptly she moved to the shadows.

"I have a situation." Jane warned the team.

"What situation, where are you?" Kurt demanded over the coms.

"I'm on the balcony…and there's someone here who knows me as Jane."

"Someone from Sandstorm?" Patterson worried.

"No," Jane reassured, "It's Oliver."

"Oliver? Your animal sneezes admirer?" Patterson clarified.

"What?" Kurt asked moving out the doors to join her.

"Yes," Jane admitted.

Kurt scanned the balcony before his gaze landed on the man he recognized.

"Oliver Kind," Patterson clarified, "Water pollution specialist."

"I met him at the museum," Jane reminded Kurt.

"He might not remember her," Zapata suggested.

"Not likely," Kurt denied.

"That wasn't the last time she saw him," Patterson warned the others.

Kurt looked down at Jane, "What's she talking about?"

"He gave me his card," Jane explained, "I called him."

"To get more information on the BLT chemical spill?" Kurt looked down at her intently.

"No," Jane admitted, "Just to talk."

"You called him," Kurt's stare had her looking away.

"He asked me out," Jane admitted.

"Tell me you did not meet a man you barely knew after hit on you at an op." Kurt was not amused.

"I did meet him," Jane confessed. Before she could say any more she was interrupted.

"Jane?" Oliver walked up to them easily.

"Oliver," She turned to him with a forced smile.

"You haven't been responding to my texts." He chided.

"You're her brother," Oliver smiled at Kurt.

Kurt did not return the smile.

"No tattoos again I see," He looked down at her in admiration.

"No," Jane agreed uncomfortably.

"Care to dance?" Oliver didn't wait for her answer, but pulled her over to him. Before she could say anything, he passed her wine glass to Kurt and began to lead her away.

"We need to get Jane out of here before our cover is blown." Kurt warned the team.

Reed walked to the edge of the dance floor. "Well, if my wife were dancing with someone like that, I'd be a little mad."

Kurt joined him and watched the possessive way Oliver was holding Jane against him.

"How many dates Patterson?" Kurt asked as he watched them.

"I don't know," Patterson admitted, "Jane was reluctant to accept his invitation. She'd never been on a date before…I practically had to accept for her. That was more than three weeks ago, by now they could be living together for all I know."

Kurt's jaw clenched at her comment.

"One," Jane's voice came over the com.

"One?" Oliver looked down at Jane curiously.

"I was just thinking about our date," Jane admitted.

"The one you abandoned me on?" Oliver teased her.

"I'm sorry," Jane told him, "I shouldn't have left you like that."

"Why did you?" He asked curiously.

"It's complicated," Jane admitted looking up at him.

Looking down at her silently, Oliver looked at where Kurt was watching them from the side of the dance floor.

"He's not your brother is he?" Oliver observed at the scowl Kurt did nothing to hide.

"No," Jane admitted.

"Husband?" Oliver looked back at Jane intently.

She looked away from him and didn't answer. She couldn't deny they were married, when they were pretending to be just that, but she couldn't admit it either.

"I can't talk about this now, not here." She said instead.

"Then where, when?' Oliver asked her.

"Why even bother?" Jane asked him, thinking just how impossible anything normal was.

"Call it obsession, call it foolish," Oliver agreed not looking away from her face, "I need to understand. Surprisingly enough, when a woman walks out on me, I generally don't continue to text her every day. I don't lose sleep over her and I don't hit on married women, but here we are."

Jane looked up at him in surprise. They eyes caught and she knew she owned him something, if what he said was true.

"Jesus," Reed looked over at Kurt, "Must have been a hell of a date."

"I'll meet you later tonight," Jane finally agreed, "Where I left you last time."

"When?" Oliver insisted.

"I'll text you," Jane improvised.

Looking over at Kurt, Oliver worried, "Are you going to have any trouble with him?"

Jane followed his gaze. "Not like you mean," Jane assured him.

"I'll be waiting for your text," Oliver reminded her with a squeeze.

Before he let her go he leaned down and whispered, "You don't have to cover the tattoos on my account… they're as sexy as hell."

Jane blushed when she realized the entire team could hear him.

"See you later," She whispered, turning back to Kurt and Reed.

As she walked back toward them, she spotted their target coming down the spiral staircase.

"I've acquired the target," She looked back to Kurt as she headed over to him.

Kurt scanned the room and verified the sighting.

"Tasha, Reed, you've got point," Kurt advised them, pulling Jane flush against him once she was close enough.

She looked up at him in surprise to find him looking down at her intently.

"Aren't we going to back them up?" Jane worried.

"I'm getting you out of here," Kurt denied. Turning with her plastered to his side, he headed for the nearest exit.

"But we can get her," Jane protested fiercely, "You know she has security."

"We've got this," Zapata reassured the pair.

It wasn't long before Jane was standing outside the venue.

"Kurt," She looked over at him in remorse, "I had no idea he would be here."

Pulling off his com he told her, "Turn off your com."

She complied.

"What to explain what you were thinking?" Kurt wasn't amused.

"What do you mean?" Jane didn't understand.

"We've had some people we consider part of the team, turn out to be Sandstorm moles and yet, even knowing that, you went out with a stranger that hit on you during an op?" He was furious that she would be so cavalier at her safety.

"You think that he might only be interested in me because he is a mole with Sandstorm?" Jane couldn't keep the hurt from her voice.

"Jane," Kurt growled, "Any man would be interested you're stunningly beautiful. Why are you interested?"

Jane looked up at Kurt in surprise.

"I just…needed someone." She admitted looking down.

"Then why did you walk out on him?" Kurt lifted up his hand and pushed her hair back so that he could see her face.

"He asked me to tell me about myself," Jane admitted, "Where I work, how many siblings I had, what was with the tattoos I didn't have last time… and I couldn't answer any of those questions."

"Jane," Kurt put his hand on her shoulder, "You know you can talk to us."

"It's hard having to deal with who I was, who I am. It was nice having someone not look at me with suspicion, scorn and hate. I just wanted to be normal for a minute, but that life isn't for me. I gave up that right when I crawled into that bag. Sometimes though, it's overwhelming knowing that all you have left is making amends."

"Jane," Kurt placed both hand on her shoulders and shook her gently, "You can have a normal life, but with Sandstorm still out there, you have to be careful."

"You don't know what if feels like to be looked at with suspicion all the time." Jane argued.

"I trust you Jane," Kurt reassured her.

"I will never betray that trust Kurt," Jane assured him, "But you don't look at me like you used to when you thought I was Taylor. In your mind you might trust me, but the fact that I was a terrorist and did horrible things has changed how you see me. It's not your fault; I can't even look at myself in the mirror and not see that same knowledge, that same reserve. Oliver doesn't know what I am, so he looked at me for who I was right now, not for who I was before. He looks at me like the person I wanted to be, not the person that I am…or he did, before tonight."

"You can't meet him," Kurt denied wanting to reach out and pull her against him.

"I have to," Jane insisted, "You heard him, he's probably never had anyone walk out on him like that before or it wouldn't have affected him like this."

"Jane," Kurt shook his head at her, "I don't think it was you leaving that made him feel that way, it was every moment before that."

Jane looked up at Kurt in surprise. That was the nicest thing he'd said to her since she'd come back…since he'd found out what she really was.

"I still need to go," Jane insisted.

"Fine," Kurt finally relented, "But you aren't going alone. Promise me you want risk yourself like that again."

"I can take care of myself," Jane pointed out with a shake of her head.

"When you are part of a team, you don't have to," Kurt reminded her gently.

"I promise. Thanks," Jane smiled up at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt looked over at Patterson and scowled. "You encouraged her to go out with him?"

"Well, yes, he asked her out like 10 times." Patterson argued.

"You do realize that Jane has the CIA, Sandstorm's entire army, Cade and Sheppard after her?" Kurt pointed out with a look.

"That doesn't mean she can't get a little action," Patterson told him with a smile.

Kurt did not like hearing that.

"Find out everything you can about Oliver Kind. Everything. I want a file on my desk by tomorrow morning." He warned her.

"What, not tonight?" Zapata taunted him.

"No," Kurt denied, "Tonight I get to escort Jane to meet with Oliver."

"That should be fun," Reed looked over at Zapata with a smile.

"Need some company?" Zapata offered, "I wouldn't mind seeing this."

"No, thanks," Kurt looked at her in exasperation.

"Where's Jane?" Reed looked around.

"She went to shower." Patterson explained.

"Oh, that's right," Zapata looked over at Kurt, "The tattoos are soooo sexy."

"That's enough," Kurt warned her. "I'll be in my office. Tell Jane to come there when she's ready."

"Why do you have to do that?" Reed looked at Tasha with exasperation.

"Oh come on," Tasha argued, "After the way he acted with Allie and Nas, he deserved this moment."

"What about Nas?" Jane asked moving over to join them.

Tasha looked over at Jane with dismay.

"Nothing," She denied, shaking her head.

"What's going on?" Jane looked at each of them in turn.

"Jane," Patterson tried to distract her.

"Kurt and Nas…are together?" Jane realized in dismay.

Watching her face, Reed glared at Tasha. Jane just couldn't catch a break and he was angry on her behalf.

"It's nothing," Tasha hastily reassured. The look in Jane's eyes made her realize that she'd gone too far.

"Reed," Jane looked toward him, but not up at him, "Kurt wanted someone to go with me to meet Oliver, could you come?"

"I think Kurt wanted to be the one that went with you," Patterson warned her.

"That was before I realized that Nas might be waiting for him," Jane denied.

"I don't think he will see the distinction," Patterson warned.

"Naw," Reed assured her, "We've got this, Kurt will know that I went with you and you won't have to worry about interrupting their night."

"Thanks," Jane looked up at Reed briefly and he smiled back down at her softly.

"See you tomorrow," Jane told the ladies as she and Reed moved over to the elevator.

"Why do you do that?" Patterson looked over at Tasha with a frown.

"What?" Tasha asked defensively.

"You are constantly needling Jane. You need to stop. She's only human and has been through so much already. Give her a break." Patterson pleaded.

"I don't know why I do it," Tasha finally sank down on a stool next to the computer. "When she first came here, she could do everything. She was like Wonder Woman on steroids. Then when everything fell apart, I felt…betrayed. It was easier to blame her than realize that I was the one that gave Mayfair the address where she was killed."

"You didn't know…" Patterson reassured her.

"Jane didn't know either," Zapata pointed out, "But we still blamed her."

"Why shouldn't I hate myself?" Zapata asked with a sigh.

"You were just trying to help." Patterson insisted.

"It's not just that," Zapata admitted. "All of this is my fault."

"How is that even possible?" Patterson looked confused.

"I gave Jane's file to Carter." Zapata admitted.

"What?" Patterson looked at her in shock.

"I had a gambling problem," Zapata admitted, "Carter found out and said that he would help me out if I provided him with information on Jane."

"Please tell me you didn't." Patterson pleaded.

"I gave him Jane's file. That's why he kidnapped her, that's why Oscar exposed himself to save her. That's how Mayfair was framed for his murder." Tasha began to cry.

"Oh, Tasha," Patterson sank down on the bench next to her.  
"So all of this time," Kurt said from the doorway, "You knew not only that Carter was after Jane, you knew how Mayfair came by the address for Sandstorm and you didn't say anything?"

Tash and Patterson looked over at him in dismay.

"Kurt…" Patterson cautioned.

"Not now," Kurt didn't look away from Tasha.

"I couldn't admit what I'd done. It was easier just to blame everything on Jane than to face my own actions." Tasha confessed.

"Be in my office tomorrow at 8 Kurt told her. Where's Jane?" He looked back over at Patterson.

"She left."

"Without me?" Kurt yelled.

"She took Reed," Patterson reassured quickly.

"Why would she do that?" He asked with a tick in his cheek.

"She didn't want to ruin your evening with Nas," Patterson admitted.

"What evening with Nas?" Kurt shook his head in confusion.

"She found out you are seeing Nas," Patterson admitted.

"I am not seeing Nas," Kurt informed them, "So how could she have found out about it?"

"Kurt we've all see you two together, it's pretty obvious." Tasha argued.

"You told her…didn't you?" He looked at Tasha in disgust.

"She overheard us talking," Patterson covered.

"Track her phone," Kurt told her, "And let me know where she's at."

"Of course." Patterson agreed watching him stride out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane looked over at Reed in embarrassment.

"Thanks for coming with me," She said in the silence.

"That's what I'm here for." Reed brushed aside her gratitude.

"How are you doing, with your friend being killed?" Jane worried.

"The Couch wasn't my friend," Reed scoffed, "He only ever cared about himself."

"But you thought he was your friend," Jane worried, "It's okay to be upset."

"Freddie told me I was one of his victims," Reed admitted.

"Oh, Reed," Jane placed her hand on his arm, "Are you okay?"

"I don't remember it," Reed looked over at her, "I have gaps in my memory. I believe it's true."

"It's hard not knowing for sure," Jane said looking straight ahead, "But sometimes remembering doesn't make it any easier."

"Jane," Reed looked over at her, "I'm sorry. With all that you're going through, this must seem almost trivial."

"It's not trivial." She protested immediately, "A traumatic past, whether it's of your own making like mine, or you're a victim, like you, is never easy."

"You were taken from an orphanage when you were a child," Reed argued, "I don't see a lot of choice in that."

Jane looked over and met Reeds eyes in surprise. She hadn't expected his support.

"Reed," She thought she might cry.

"None of that," He warned her, "I might not be able to forget you getting all emotional on me."

Laughing at his pained expression, Jane pulled herself together. "Got it."

"So what's with this Oliver guy?" Reed asked her, "You put out on the first date or what?"

Jane looked over at him in shock, "No," She protested.

"Well he seems…desperate, just checking." Reed teased her.

"Have you seen him?" Jane laughed, "He probably has never had a woman walk out on him before. His ego is seriously dented."

"I don't think that's it," Reed denied with a smile, "You clean up pretty well."

"You're not so bad yourself," Jane smiled, "Well if it wasn't for…you know…when you open your mouth."

"Damn," Reed looked over at her, "You're cold. I should warn this dude."

"I think the less he knows about me the better I'll look," Jane admitted candidly.

"You're pretty amazing actually," Reed denied, "If it were for the former terrorist thing."

"So I should probably not lead with that…" Jane shook her head.

"Naw," Reed agreed, "That's probably a tenth date kind of talk."

"Noted." Jane smiled.

Reed's phone rang, "It's Weller."

"I guess I was hoping he would just go home," Jane said in frustration.

Remembering the look on Kurt's face while he watched Jane and Oliver dance Reed thought that there was no chance in hell of that happening.

"Weller," Reed answered.

"Where are you?" Kurt asked over the vehicles speaker.

"We're almost there," Jane assured him, "Don't worry, I brought Reed."

"Why?" Kurt demanded.

"I didn't know you had plans," Jane chided, "You should have told me."

"I don't have any plans," Kurt all but growled.

"Well now that you're off the hook, you can make some," Jane suggested.

"I have no desire to make any plans, other than meeting you. Where are you?" Kurt repeated.

"There's a food stand on the corner of West and Bailey." Jane finally relented.

"Be there in ten," Kurt assured, "Wait for me."

"He hung up," Reed noted.

"Great." Jane rubbed her hand over her face.

Looking away Reed smiled.

They pulled up and Jane said, "He's already here."

Reed saw him.

"I should go over." Jane worried.

"You're going to wait for Weller," Reed denied.

Jane looked over at his serious expression and nodded in agreement.

Kurt must have made good time, because he arrived in seven minutes.

Jane opened the passenger door to Reed's car and looked over at him, "You don't have to wait."

"Wouldn't miss this for the world," He scoffed.

Kurt met her at the door.

"Want me to go over with you?" He worried, looking at where Oliver sat waiting.

"No," Jane assured him, "That's okay. This is going to be awkward enough already."

"What are you going to tell him?" Kurt looked down at her seriously.

"I don't know," Jane admitted, "I can't really tell him the truth, but I don't want to lie."

"Are you going to keep seeing him?" Kurt asked her.

"I'd be kinder just to end it," Jane denied.

"I doubt he's sitting over there waiting to hear that," Reed told her.

"What can I do?" Jane felt bad.

"You could just keep it light. Tell him that you're working with the FBI as a consultant, but you're not interested in anything heavy." Reed suggested.

"So just keep seeing him, but keep it casual." Jane considered it.

"Or you could just screw his brains out and then dump him. If you walking out on him dented his ego like you think, that would fix it." Reed teased.

"Shut up." Kurt warned him seriously.

"I was just kidding," Reed held up both hands.

"I know," Jane smiled at him.

"We'll be right here, just let us know if you need us." Kurt placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

"I will," Jane placed her hand over his and squeezed back.

Watching her cross the street, Kurt climbed into Reed's vehicle with him.

"Screw his brains out?" He glared at Reed.

"She's not going to do that. When I asked her if she put out on the first date, she was truly shocked." Reed assured him.

"You asked her _what?_ " Kurt demanded.

"Hey this guy is obsessed, it was a reasonable question." Reed defended himself.

Kurt rubbed his face, he knew the feeling well.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane walked over to Oliver slowly.

When he saw her he stood up and smiled.

She smiled back and came over and gave him a hug.

"I was worried you wouldn't text me," He admitted.

"I wouldn't have done that," Jane chided.

"So the most pressing question I have is are you married?" He asked once they both sat down.

"No," Jane assured him, "I am not married."

"Why couldn't you tell me that earlier?" He asked.

"I am currently working with the FBI and I can't really tell you any more than that." Jane told him.

"So you were working earlier," He confirmed.

"If you ever see me and I don't come over, you should probably just ignore me." Jane warned him.

"I can do that," Oliver agreed with a smile.

"So the guy you were with," Oliver asked the next important question, "What's he to you?"

"He's…important to me," Jane finally admitted.

"Are you…important to him?" Oliver asked bluntly.

Remembering Zapata's revelations, Jane denied, "No more so than anyone else."

"I know that feeling," Oliver smiled at her.

"Oliver," Jane put her hand over his.

In Reed's car Kurt looked away and rubbed the tension in his neck.

"I'd love the chance to show you how it feels when you are important to someone." He offered.

"I enjoy your company, but I don't want to give you the wrong idea. I'm not looking for anything serious. I'm really not a place in my life that I could even consider it." Jane explained.

"So are you open to just hanging out. Going to the movies?" He asked her.

"I'd like that," Jane agreed with a smile.

"One last request," Oliver looked at her with a grin.

"What?" She looked at him in suspicion.

"A kiss," He admitted, "Just to let me see what I'm missing."

"I don't know," Jane looked over at the car in reluctance.

"She looks distressed," Reed noted.

Kurt's gaze jerked back to look. Jane was looking over at the car and she did seem uncomfortable.

"I'm going over there," Kurt told Reed reaching for the doorknob.

"No," Reed grabbed his arm, "You're not."

While they argued, Kurt saw Jane stand up, "I think she's coming back."

When Oliver walked around the table both men watched when he pulled Jane against him and leaned down to claim her lips.

She didn't return his embrace and you could see the tense way she held herself.

"I was kidding about screwing him," Reed hastily assured Kurt as he watched the couple.

The kiss seemed endless to Kurt, but finally they couple drew apart.

Oliver looked down into Janes face and smiled. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

Jane smiled at him in reassurance.

"Nope," she agreed.

"I might try again one day," Oliver warned.

"As long as you give me fair warning," Jane teased.

"It's a deal. So…movies on Friday?" He asked as he finally released her.

"Sounds great," Jane agreed. "I'll meet you there, just text me the theater."

"Goodnight Jane," Oliver offered.

"Goodnight Oliver," Jane mimicked.

Turning she headed back to the car quickly. Hopefully Kurt would let Reed drive her back to the safe house and she could avoid a post mortem.

Kurt got out and stood waiting for her to reach him.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"I told him I wasn't really in a place to think about anything serious." Jane explained.

"So that was a long kiss goodbye?" Reed said from inside the car.

"No," Jane denied, "I'm going to the movies with him tomorrow."

Kurt let his head fall back before he looked back at her, "What the hell," He wasn't happy.

"He knows it's not going to be anything serious," Jane assured him.

"Casual doesn't really reassure me," Kurt admitted.

"He just wanted to get me out of his system," Jane explained.

"I doubt that kiss had the desired results," Reed piped up.

"Goodnight Reed," Kurt was done with his less than helpful comments. Slamming the door he guided Jane back over to his vehicle.

"I was going to have Reed drive me back," Jane protested, looking over her shoulder where Reed was pulling away.

"Nope," Kurt denied, opening the door for her.

She climbed in reluctantly. Since finding out about Kurt and Nas she needed some distance. She couldn't even look at him without picturing them in her mind.

"We need to talk about some things," Weller insisted.

Jane didn't say anything.

As he drove toward her safe house she looked over at him in confusion. For a man who insisted that they talk, he wasn't really doing much of it.

"What did you want to talk about?" Jane finally asked.

"We'll talk at your place," Kurt denied. He didn't want to be distracted during this conversation, it was too important.

 _That sounds ominous_ Jane thought in fatigue.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane unlocked the door to the safe house. She drew her gun and moved inside without turning on the light.

"What's wrong?" Kurt worried, drawing his own weapon.

"Nothing probably," Jane assured him.

Without asking any more questions, Kurt helped her search the house before she turned on the light.

"What to tell me what that was all about?" He demanded.

"I'm always careful when I come back," Jane admitted, "Since Roman knew where the safe house was, I'm cautions. I don't know who in Sandstorm might know."

"Roman knew where your safe house was?" Kurt hadn't meant to yell.

"He must have followed me here," Jane admitted, "That night, after your baby shower, when I got home he was waiting for me."

Kurt wanted to shake her. "And you are just telling me about this now?"

"What difference does it make?" Jane argued.

"Sheppard wants you dead!" Kurt exploded, "You're a sitting duck here."

"We are trying to draw Sheppard out," Jane reminded him, "But I doubt she knows where I am."

"You can't know that," Kurt argued, his arms animating his agitation.

"Well I've been back for a while now and nobodies killed me yet." Jane observed.

"I can't believe you've been using yourself as bait, without even telling the team what you were doing." Kurt walked over to the couch and sat down heavily.

"Well, in my own defense, when I first came back, we weren't exactly confidants." Jane reminded him.

Kurt just looked at her and said nothing.

Jane fidgeted nervously, "You want something to drink?"

"No." Kurt looked down at his hands that were clenched in front of him.

"What's going on?" Jane finally worried, "You said you wanted to talk."

"Zapata admitted that she gave your file to Carter," Kurt told her looking back up.

"What?" It was the last thing Jane expected to hear.

"She had a gambling problem and got into some trouble. Carter said he'd bail her out if she gave him information on you." Kurt looked away from her hurt expression.

"This must be killing her," Jane finally empathized.

" _What_?" Kurt hadn't expected that response.

"Kurt," Jane joined him on the couch, "When I met you and the rest of the team you were very black and white. Good was good, bad was bad, there was no grey area at all. You couldn't see how someone could do something wrong for what they thought was the right reason. Good intensions didn't even play into your dynamic. Zapata gave my file to Carter, but if you remember what was going on at the time, can you really blame her?"

"Yes," Kurt argued, "I can blame her. That action resulted in Carter kidnapping you. Everything that happened after that…"

"Lead us to this moment," Jane finished for him.

"You cannot be that understanding," Kurt looked at her in confusion.

"Kurt," Jane placed a hand on his clenched hands, "Mayfair was hiding daylight, I was a terrorist, and you were not objective. What was she supposed to do, ignore her own instincts and pretend she wasn't worried? Carter found her weakness and exploited it and that was wrong. She gave him the file and that was wrong…but we've all done things we'd like to take back."

Kurt just looked at her and said nothing.

"Kurt…" Jane squeezed his hands.

"How can I trust her?" Kurt looked up at Jane and the irony of the question wasn't lost on her.

"After everything I've done, how could you ever trust me?" She asked him.

"You never meant to betray me," Kurt insisted.

"She never did either." Jane finished for him.

"So I'm just supposed to ignore what she did?" Kurt shook his head.

"No," Jane denied, "Make sure she's okay. Does she still gamble?"

"I don't think so," Kurt denied, "But I can't be sure."

"Then start there," Jane suggested.

"She's been really harsh to you…" Kurt looked over at Jane.

"If she's been lashing out at me, can you imagine what she's doing to herself?"

"She still doesn't trust you," Kurt worried, "What if she does something else?"

"After what happened with Mayfair, I'm betting she is the last person that would ever betray you again. I know that's how I feel."

"So you think this makes her more trustworthy?" Kurt shook his head at how Jane's mind worked.

"She clearly regrets what she did. She knows it was wrong. She probably expects to be fired. If you give her another chance, she'll do whatever it takes not to let you down." Jane agreed.

"Even if she continues to doubt you at every turn?" Kurt reminded Jane.

"I have been a mole for both Sandstorm and the FBI." Jane reminded him.

"I am not seeing Nas," Kurt told her looking away.

Jane tensed beside him and withdrew her hand. The abrupt change in topic left her unprepared for the curling pain in her heart at his reminder.

"But you were…" She verified.

"Yes," Kurt admitted.

"So what happened?" Jane finally asked.

"Sandstorm happened," Kurt rubbed his neck.

"So, because of me, you've had another relationship fall apart?" Jane thought she might cry.

Kurt jerked his eyes back to Jane, "No!"

"I'm ruining your life," Jane worried.

"No you aren't," This time it was Kurt that took her hand.

"Allie's moving to Colorado with your child and your relationship with Nas…" Jane couldn't even continue with that, "These are important people in your life and you shouldn't have to give them up because of what I brought to your door. How can you even look at me?"

"Jane," Kurt turned toward her more fully, "You're looking at Allie and Nas as though they were my soul mates, but that was never what those relationships were about."

"Then what?" Jane asked him in confusion.

"I just needed someone," Kurt admitted.

Her eyes flew up to him when he repeated the words she had uttered to him earlier that night.

"Oliver and I…" She denied.

"I know," He assured her, "but you need to be careful. Sometimes choices you make can affect not only yourself, but those closest to you."

"Like the baby?" Jane thought she understood.

"Yeah," Kurt agreed, "The baby, but not just her."

Jane looked away. Did Kurt know how much he meant to her?

"I'll be careful." Jane wasn't ready for that conversation.

"I'll see that you are," Kurt agreed, "Now gather some things, we're leaving."

"Leaving?" Jane couldn't seem to keep up with how Kurt's mind was working tonight.

"No way am I leaving you in a safe house that has been potentially compromised." He insisted.

"It's fine," Jane assured him, "I've been sleeping here for months."

"Well, I won't be sleeping if I leave you here," He argued, "Get your things."

Jane sighed and conceded defeat. It wasn't really home anyway, so what difference did it make if she moved to a different place.

"I'll just be a minute."

Kurt watched her go with a look she didn't see.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane expected him to head to another safe house… she hadn't expected to end up at his apartment.

"I clearly cannot stay here," She told him from the passenger seat.

"Why not?" Kurt looked over at his with a scowl.

"You're the Director of the NYO branch of the FBI and I am a part of the biggest terrorist family in recorded history," Jane reminded him.

"So?" He asked as he opened his door.

"So, it's the worst idea you've ever had. Pellington would have a stroke." Jane reminded him.

"Not going to happen," Kurt brushed aside her concerns and headed over to the car park elevator.

Jane rushed after him, "You also no longer have a spare bedroom," Jane hated to remind him.

"You can take my bed," Kurt told her, "I'll grab the couch."

"No!" Jane exclaimed. She absolutely wanted nothing to do with that bed now that she knew about Nas. The thought actually made her nauseas.

"Why not?" Kurt looked down at her while they waited for the elevator.

She could obviously not tell him the truth and she was unwilling to lie.

"I'd rather sleep on the couch," She finally confessed without going into why.

"Fine," Kurt finally agreed, still looking down at her in puzzlement, "As long as you agree to stay."

"For tonight," Jane finally agreed. She was exhausted.

Seeing the way she practically wilted against the wall of the elevator, he reached over and took her bag.

"We can go back for the rest of your things tomorrow," He promised.

"This is everything," Jane confessed.

Feeling how lite the case was Kurt didn't say anything.

"You look wiped out," Kurt worried, "I know you've already showered, so go get changed and I will grab you some blankets and a pillow."

"Thanks," Jane agreed with a tired smile.

It didn't take Kurt any time to make up the couch. The knock on his front door had him frowning in puzzlement.

Walking over he pulled it wide to find Zapata standing there looking absolutely miserable.

"I can't wait until tomorrow," She told him, "If you're going to fire me, just tell me now." She pleaded.

"Come in," Kurt stepped out of the doorway.

Walking in, she looked over at the couch with a frown.

"Jane's bunking here tonight," Kurt explained, "I just found out that Roman knew where her safe house was."

"Oh, God," Zapata worried, "How was she able to sleep there?"

"She didn't feel like she had any other choice," Kurt forced himself to admit.

"Did you tell her?" Zapata asked.

"Yeah," Kurt admitted.

"She must hate me," Zapata sank down to the edge of the couch.

"Actually," Kurt joined her, "She felt bad for you."

"What?" Zapata couldn't believe her ears.

"She knows the kind of person you are," Kurt told her, "She figured you'd been beating yourself up for this."

"Of course I have," Zapata rested her head in her hands.

"She also pointed out that we've all made mistakes. Mayfair made her mistake with Daylight, Me buying into the Taylor Shaw lie and her going through with all this to begin with. She doesn't blame you. I think she probably understands what you're going through better than anyone." Kurt admitted.

"So does this mean you aren't going to fire me?" Zapata looked up at Kurt with a combination of disbelief and hope.

"Depends on whether or not you're still gambling," Kurt admitted.

"I haven't gambled since Carter used that against me," Zapata assured him, "I've been going to Gambler's anonymous, I see that I went looking for something I could control, but found something that could control me instead. It's always going to be hard, but I am never going back there."

"Then you aren't fired." Kurt assured her.

Jane came back into the room ready for bed.

"I'm sorry," She stopped when she saw them, "I didn't realize you weren't alone."

Zapata jumped up and looked at Jane, "I'm sorry," She felt her emotions overwhelm her.

"I understand," Jane assured her, moving closer.

"Not just for handing over your file, but for being so horrible to you since you've been back." Zapata confessed.

"I was a mole for Sandstorm," Jane looked at her in disbelief, "You were right to distrust me."

"The lie detector told us that you never meant to betray us," Zapata worried, "But I wouldn't let myself believe you again."

"I think that perfectly normal," Jane knew better than anyone how much she had betrayed the teams trust.

"When you first came here," Zapata explained, "You seemed to know how to do everything. Languages, expert marksman, lethal in hand to hand, interrogation success like I had never seen, you didn't even struggle with computers. I was jealous. Then, when we found out that it was all a lie, I hated you. You had all of these skills and you threw it all away…"

Jane didn't say anything. She had thrown it all away, to chase a dream that hadn't even been real.

"I know what I lost," Jane assured her.

"But that's just it," Zapata denied, "When you came back, even knowing what you did, you were still all of those other things. You weren't diminished at all. I couldn't even handle losing my partner without going into a tailspin…but you, were tortured for three months, had your memory erased, and still didn't seem to be fazed. It was like you're superhuman. We treated you horribly and you were still there for us, you still had out backs…"

"Stop," Jane pleaded.

"Don't you feel anything?" Zapata demanded.

 _Your brother has saver antisocial personality disorder._ _He is unable to love._

 _I was raised in the same place, in the same conditions…_

 _I haven't diagnosed you yet…_

"That's enough," Kurt warned Tasha.

Jane didn't hear him. She retreated inside her head, in that place where Keaton couldn't get her, the place that was hers alone.

"Jane?" Tasha worried at the blank expression on Jane's face.

"Jane," Kurt moved over to her side in concern.

"What's wrong with her?" Tasha asked moving to her other side.

"You just accuse her of being a robot after Dr. Sun told her that because of the way Roman was raised he is unable to feel strong emotion or love."

"Oh, God," Tasha felt instant remorse, "I can't seem to stop hurting her."

"Jane," Kurt placed both his hands on her shoulders and shook her gently.

Blinking several time she looked at them in confusion.

"Are you okay?" Tasha worried.

"I'm fine," Jane assured her, stepping away for Kurt in embarrassment.

Seeing the pain she couldn't hide, Zapata made another startling discovery. It wasn't that Jane didn't feel anything it was that she felt too much. That made the way she'd been acting even worse.

"Do you need me to call Dr. Sun?" Kurt offered.

"NO!" Jane exclaimed moving further away.

"Why not?" Kurt worried.

"What if she tells me I can't be fixed either?" Jane finally asked them the question that scared her more than anything.

"Jane you are one of the most empathetic people I have ever met." Kurt denied.

The reassurance in his words and the honesty in his voice made Jane relax.

"I'm going to make it up to you," Zapata told Jane.

"It's fine," Jane brushed aside the offer, "I'm fine."

It was only this time that Kurt realized just how far from fine Jane really was.

"You're not fine," Zapata denied, "I'm not either, but we will be. From now on I've got your back and you have mine."

"It's a deal." Jane smiled at Zapata for the first time since she'd found out her life was a total lie.


	7. Chapter 7

"Where are we going?" Reed asked Kurt from the backseat.

"Are we almost there?" Zapata taunted him.

"We are having a team meeting." Kurt told them seriously.

"So this field trip is a bonding ritual?" Reed clarified.

"No," Kurt denied, "I wanted all of us to talk away from the office. We haven't been acting like much of a team for a while and that's going to change."

"So why isn't Nas here then?" Patterson asked from her place between Reed and Zapata.

"She is NSA, not FBI," Kurt reminded them.

"So she is or is not a part of this team?" Patterson insisted.

"She's an asset," Kurt admitted, "But the four of you are my team."

At the word asset Jane looked over at Kurt in surprise. The look he gave her made her heart race. She'd been called an asset since she climbed out of that bag. This was the first time that she could remember being grouped with the team without any qualifiers.

"So what's with the unusual meeting venue?" Zapata asked.

"We are going to sit down and discuss any and all things that could potentially derail our family. We do not need a referee for that. The only way I can ensure that what we discuss is only between us, was to get us out of the office." Kurt explained.

"Awww," Patterson said from the backseat, "He called us his family."

"I don't really have any secrets," Jane admitted.

"What about the three of you?" Kurt looked in the review mirror.

When Reed and Zapata looked at each other he knew something was up.

"Not here," He warned them, "Wait until we get to where we're going."

When Kurt pulled up to the aquatic center everyone just looked at him.

"It's not as crazy as you think," He denied.

They climbed out and went into the building.

"It's open swim," Kurt explained as he handed Patterson a bag.

Looking inside Patterson looked up in dismay, "You did not buy us swimsuits."

"What's the problem?" Kurt looked at her in confusion.

"Swimsuits are the worst articles of clothing in the world. It takes months of searching before I would ever even remotely consider showing myself in one." She told him seriously.

Zapata smiled at her outrage. "Yeah, I'm really not thrilled either."

"Well at least what you do show won't be covered in tattoos." Jane looked at the bag in resignation.

"Look…" Kurt splayed his hands in frustration.

"Its fine," Jane assured him looking around at all the mothers with their young children, "It's not like you all haven't seen it all before."

"Jane," Kurt realized just how uncomfortable she actually was.

"She's right," Zapata looked over at Patterson, "Nobody will be looking at us."

"Okay, fine," Patterson glared at Kurt, "but you're going to owe me."

Reed laughed at Kurt's pained expression.

"He might have gotten you a Speedo," Zapata looked over at Reed.

"Only if you're lucky," Reed made a face at her.

Just that quickly the tension was broken.

"Get changed," Kurt told them, all the while looking at Jane stare at the bag.

As they moved away, Kurt called her, "Jane."

She looked back at him in question, "You have nothing to feel self-conscious about, anyone here can only envy you."

"The tattoos…" She looked around again.

"They're art that have saved a lot of people." He reminded her.

"I know," Jane smiled at him, "but it still hard to be stared at."

"That had to have been happening to you before the tattoos, you should be used to it by now." He smiled down at her.

She looked up at him in surprise.

"Go get changed."

Shaking her head with a smile she followed after Patterson and Zapata.

"You didn't get me a Speedo did you?" Reed asked Kurt as they headed to the men's locker room.

"No," Kurt assured him with a pained expression.

Jane gathered the towel around her tightly. The swimsuit fit well enough, but she looked down at some to the small burn marks that blemished the tattoos with resignation. They hadn't seen all of her she realized. The torture by the CIA hadn't damaged any of the tattoos completely, but the evidence still showed and she knew it always would. Rubbing her hand over the blemishes she bit her lip. It wasn't deforming really. The CIA hadn't wanted to cause permanent injury, but the evidence seemed like neon to her.

"Ready to go?" Zapata joined her with her own towel.

"I guess," Jane looked around, "Where's Patterson?"

"She's cursing Kurt over by the showers."

Jane smiled at that.

Patterson soon joined them and she had two towels; one around her shoulders and one around her waist.

"Let's get this over with," She said in resignation.

Jane and Tasha shared a smile while the followed her from the room.

As predicted Jane garnished plenty of attention as they crossed over to the pool.

Reed and Kurt were already in the water.

"What takes women so long to change?" Reed looked up at them in general puzzlement.

"It's not the changing," Patterson denied, "It building up the courage to wear this out here."

When she dropped the towels she looked perfectly presentable. Clearly her concerns were more mental than physical.

Tasha followed her and Jane reluctantly did too.

"So is this all really necessary?" Tash moved to where Reed and Kurt floated waiting for them to come.

"A lot of things seem to be getting out," Kurt worried, "I trust the four of you, but nobody else. Until we can find out what's happening, I'm not taking any chances."

Jane swam toward them and placed her hand on the edge of the pool for balance.

Reed was looking at her intently.

Looking up she realized that the diodes they used to shock her had left marks on her inner arm. She let go of the side and began to tread water.

He looked at her with a knowing expression.

Reaching out toward her he grabbed her hand and began to support her so she wouldn't get tired.

Kurt was watching them when a scowl.

"So what aren't you telling me?" He looked back and forth between Reed and Zapata.

"Okay," Zapata looked between Reed and Jane, "We know she can swim, so what gives?"

Jane looked over at Reed before pulling away.

"Jane," Reed looked over at Zapata, "Why can't you ever just leave anything alone?"

"No," Jane told him, "We're here to come clean. I have some scaring from my time with the CIA." Reaching back up to the side of the pool she looked away as everyone looked at the marks on her arm.

"Oh, Jane," Patterson empathized.

Kurt's gaze was riveted on the evidence of her torture. He'd known what she'd gone through, but this was the first time since that first day she'd come back that he'd been forced to see the physical evidence of his failure to protect her.

"I know it's not nice to look at," Jane told them in apology, raising her other hand to cover the marks. "For the most part, there's no lasting damage…"

"What else?" He hadn't meant to sound so gruff, but he was barely holding it together.

"Just a few lines on my back," Jane reassured them.

Kurt needed to look, but he didn't want her to feel worse.

"These scars are really good," Jane told them, "When it happened, it helped me figure out how to escape."

"How did you escape?" Reed asked.

Jane hesitated. She was trying to be optimistic, but telling them how she escaped was probably too much information.

"How?" Kurt asked at her hesitation.

She looked over at him and saw his absolute resolve and then looked away. There was no getting out of this and she wasn't going to lie.

"Well…" She took a deep breath, "They were shocking me and they used a little too much juice, so they had to revive me."

"You died?" Patterson gasped,

"Not really," Jane denied, "But after that, I knew their procedure to resuscitate me."

"What did you do?" Tasha was looking at her with shocked eyes.

"I waited until they used the water…and I attempted to drown myself." Jane told them.

"You mean you did drown yourself," Reed corrected her.

"Okay, I drowned myself," Jane finally relented, "When they revived me, I attacked. I didn't make it, but I broke off the syringe in my arm. They forgot it was there. I used the drain cover in my cell as a mace and the needle from my arm to pick the handcuffs when they came to take me. They didn't expect it and I was able to escape."

"So you died twice?" Patterson couldn't seem to get past that.

"Technically I guess you could say I died," Jane reluctantly agreed, "But just for a little while."

"What if they hadn't revived you?" Kurt asked her with a clenched jaw.

"Then I guess Sandstorm wouldn't have been my problem anymore. Trust me; either escape or death was preferable at that point."

The total silence that met her statement made her look at them for the first time since she began the story. Patterson seemed devastated, Zapata horrified, Reed full of empathy and Kurt…caught her eyes and held them. He looked…different than she'd ever seen him. Furious, obviously, but something more…he looked almost like he was in pain.

"That's enough about me," Jane pleaded. "Anyone else want to go, you can make up something if you have to."

"We have something," Reed shared another look with Tasha.

"It can't be any worse." Jane assured them.

Reed began talking, then Tasha chimed in and before you knew it they were back to blanket silence.

"I was wrong," Jane finally admitted. Looking between the pair she chanced a glance at Kurt. He looked stunned.

"You were at the Couch's house when he was murdered?" Patterson repeated. Patterson then turned to Tasha. "You stole evidence form the police because you believed Reed had killed him?"

"Yes," They both admitted together.

"Why the hell didn't you come to me?" Kurt demanded with a tick in his jaw.

"It seemed kinder to not make you an accessory." Tasha admitted.

Kurt rubbed his face, before looking over at Patterson warily, "Have you killed anyone, stole anything, or otherwise need to come clean?"

"No," Patterson denied, "Other than getting my boyfriend killed and then sleeping with a mole for Sandstorm, I'm good."

"We're kind of a mess," Jane looked at them with a grimace.

"Yes we are," Kurt agreed.

"What have you done?" Reed looked over at Kurt.

"Besides not stopping the CIA from taking Jane, getting my casual girlfriend pregnant, and falling into bed with Nas, even though I don't completely trust her?" Kurt asked the obvious.

"Besides that," Patterson teased.

"Well, apparently I've been so caught up in my own problems that I have completely let everyone of you down." Kurt finally admitted.

"We aren't children," Zapata denied.

"You absolutely didn't kill the Coach?" Kurt looked at Reed.

"No," Reed assured him.

"You returned the knife?" Kurt looked at Tasha.

She explained how they were able to return it.

"Okay," Kurt looked at both of them, "Never keep anything like this from me again. I'll run interference if the detective on the case has any questions for you."

"That's it?" Reed looked over at Kurt in surprise.

"I think that it is evident that we have all made poor choices, but all of that is behind us now. We are a team…we have each other's backs, understood?"

Looking around they all agreed. Jane was surprised to find that the reserve that the others usually viewed her with was gone.

She looked over at Kurt and some of the wonder in her face must have registered for he smiled at her.

"Now can we get out of these horrible swimsuits?" Patterson demanded.

"I don't think it's that kind of pool," Reed warned her.

She splashed him and then it was on.

Jane felt the water hit her face and gasped.

Zapata stuck out her tongue and Jane immediately returned fire.

The whistle from the life guard made them freeze.

"You got us into trouble," Reed complained to Patterson.

"You deserved it, I regret nothing." Patterson moved over to the ladder and began climbing out.

Reed waited for Tasha to get out before looking at Kurt and going in front of Jane.

Kurt deliberately waited for Jane to swim over to the steps before joining her. He needed to see her back for himself just how bad it had been.

She hesitated at the steps as though realizing what he was doing.

"You can go first," She told him moving to the side.

"I need to see," Kurt told her.

"Its fine," Jane insisted.

"Then let me see," Kurt argued.

Jane reluctantly turned her back toward him.

Kurt saw the faint white lines that crossed her back. Reaching out he touched them tenderly.

"Do they hurt you?" Kurt worried.

"Not anymore," She assured him, "I just can't wear a low cut dress anymore…oh wait, the tattoos already ruined that."

"How can you laugh about something so horrible?" Kurt ran his hand up and down her back as though her were trying to erase them.

"This is the happiest I have been since it all happened," Jane explained, "I don't want to give it any more power than it already has."

He pulled her against him and squeezed her hard.

"Jane," Kurt whispered in her ear, "I would do anything to have stopped this from happening to you."

"You didn't do this Kurt," Jane insisted.

"I should have stopped it…I should have found you." He insisted.

"You looked?" Jane couldn't hide her surprise.

"Of course I looked," Kurt assured her, "Patterson looked, we couldn't find anything."

"That means a lot to me," Jane told him returning his hug.

"We are in this together," Kurt told her.

"Together." Jane agreed.

Climbing from the pool, Jane no longer worried about the looks she received, she was no longer alone and she knew it.

"Don't suppose you're going to cancel your date?" Kurt asked hopefully.

Laughing Jane looked over her shoulder at him as she walked away without answering.

Watching her go, Kurt was afraid it wasn't going to be that easy. Nothing worthwhile ever was, but Jane was definitely worthwhile… He felt an anchored once more. He'd been adrift for so long, the tie felt nice…it felt necessary and he would protect it and her with everything in him.

He would never had thought before he met Jane that he would ever be able to see beyond good and bad, right and wrong, but he could now. He could see the grey. He could understand hard choices, even if he didn't agree with them. He would have lost his team had she not taught him that. He would have lost her. It made him a better leader…it made him a better man. They were good for each other and he wouldn't doubt it again.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Blindspot or any of it's wonderful characters. I had marked this story as complete, but found a few lost chapters in my head.

Jane shifted awkwardly in the seat next to Oliver. The show was going to start in a few minutes and she was ready for the distraction. It wasn't that Oliver wasn't being great, he was, it had more to do with her lack of conversational skills. She couldn't talk about work, her personal life, she had no real frame of reference for either movies or music since she couldn't remember any…she was definitely not interesting company.

"Are you sure you don't want any popcorn?" He asked her with a smile.

"No, thanks…I ate late today." She explained with a smile.

"Well," He encouraged, "If you change your mind, help yourself."

Looking at the rather large bag he was holding, Jane felt a genuine smile break out. "I'll keep that in mind."

As she relaxed his smile grew bigger.

"I hope you don't mind horror." Oliver worried.

 _I have no idea…_ Jane thought.

"I'm sure it will be fine."

The lights dimmed as she turned her attention to the screen.

"I am sure that this is wrong," Patterson muttered to Weller as they entered the now darkened theater.

"We don't know anything about him," Kurt argued.

"We know everything about him," Patterson denied affronted.

"We have the file," Kurt conceded, "But people hide terrible things all the time."

"This is not my first movie choice." Patterson glared at his retreating back.

"Exactly," Kurt agreed, "Who takes a first date to a horror movie?"

Patterson rolled her eyes. "Every man who hopes for some physical contact," She insisted.

Following him up the steps she wasn't surprised when he chose chairs behind Jane and Oliver. Out of their line of site, but he could watch them easily.

"If I have nightmares," She threatened, "I am calling you to wake you up."

"Shh," He urged her, ignoring her threat.

"Oh, look," Patterson whispered, "They have popcorn."

"Are you hungry?" Kurt really looked at her for the first time since they entered the theater.

"No," She admitted.

When he just looked at her she made a face at him.

Pushing her with his shoulder he turned back to Jane and Oliver.

Jane couldn't remember seeing a horror film before and within twenty minutes of the start of the movie, she knew with certainty that she didn't like them.

When the homicidal maniac entered the house with a knife she shifted uneasily. He made his way through the house stalking the family that lived there. The children were little…the parents unaware of being watched. As the images flashed across the screen in strobe like fashion, she stopped seeing the movie and instead began replaying memories inside her head. She was little, she couldn't remember how old. She climbed out of bed on her own, but couldn't reach the light switch on the wall yet. She was scared, opening the bedroom door she tiptoed out quietly.

The house was dark. She didn't like the dark. When she heard a thud downstairs, she walked over to the rail and looked down. She saw her mom had fallen. Before she could call down, a man appeared that she didn't know. She felt her heart race and hid in the shadows. The man walked over to her mom and she watched as he leaned over her. When the carpet began to stain red, she began to cry. The man looked up at her and she turned to run.

The scream on screen brought her abruptly back to the present. Jane realized that she was shaking. She knew she needed to get out of there. Reaching for her phone she pulled it out and turned the screen on.

"I'm sorry," She whispered to Oliver, "Somethings come up at work…I have to go."

When he went to leave with her she insisted, "No, stay. I'll call you tomorrow."

He watched her go from his chair with a concerned expression.

Jane knew that she practically ran out of the theater, but she was feeling light headed and shaky.

She cleared the door and leaned against the wall for support.

The man from her vision was clear in her head, as was her real mother's face. He was coming for her. She remembered running. She'd gone to Roman's room. He'd been asleep and she had been too little to pick him up. She slid past the safety bumper and tried to pull him with her. He'd woken up and began to crying…she'd been frantic to keep him quiet, to hide them.

The door burst open and the man came in. Crabbing them each by the arm he pulled them after him.

Kurt saw Jane get up and watched her head to the exit. He didn't blame her, this movie was really awful. After what happened to Taylor, he couldn't watch movies that victimized children. Without even considering it, he'd risen to follow her, when Patterson grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" She whispered.

"Jane left," Kurt explained.

"She might have just gone to the bathroom," She argued, "And I can't leave without knowing what happens."

"It's a horror movie," Kurt whispered back, "Everyone dies."

"I'll see you at work tomorrow," Patterson told him.

"Shhh," Someone whispered.

Kurt rose and followed after Jane. He knew she could be coming back. Oliver was still here, but he felt an urgency he couldn't explain. The way she'd walked out of here bothered him. Something was wrong.

When he pushed open the door it almost hit her where she was standing leaning against the wall. She was pale and he reached out to pull her toward him in concern. She flinched when he grabbed her arm. She was obviously unaware of what was going on around her.

"Jane," Kurt whispered urgently, pulling her flush against him and wrapping his arms tightly around her.

She looked up at him blankly and the terror on her face was unlike any expression he'd ever seen from her before.

"Jane," He repeated desperately, shaking her to get her to focus on him.

"Kurt?" She looked up at him in utter confusion before grabbing onto him with shaking hands.

"Are you okay?" He worried.

"No," She admitted burying her face in his chest.

He felt a kick of adrenalin at her whispered confession. She was the strongest person he'd ever met; if she was admitting she wasn't okay… he felt real fear.

"Let's go," He pulled her tightly to him and led her to the nearest exit.

When she followed him without protest he realized that seeing her like this made him far from okay either.

Jane felt the cold night air and breathed in deeply. She didn't question Kurt's sudden appearance and when he supported her to his car she leaned against him gratefully.

She could remember her mother's face. Even though it was a horrific memory she was in a crazy way relieved to remember something from a past that was normal. She hadn't always been a monster. She hadn't always been Remi. At one point she'd just been a lost little girl like Taylor, taken from the world not by choice but by circumstance. The only difference is that Alice had lived to fight and Taylor had died. She didn't know if not dying made her a monster or if everything she'd done to survive had done that. She didn't even know if it really mattered at this point. She couldn't change the past, couldn't go back. She could choose how to go forward though. She could choose to be Jane. She could make a difference now.

Kurt could feel Jane trembling against him. He looked down into her pale face and watched as a single tear fell down her cheek. Jane never allowed herself to cry. Seeing her so vulnerable made a lump form in his throat. Clenching his jaw, he bent down and lifted her up. She didn't seem to notice and no protest was forthcoming. Carrying her allowed him to expedite the trip to the car. Opening the passenger door, he gently placed her inside. He didn't close the door, but turned her to face him and crowding close pulled her once more to rest against his chest. With a reassuring hand on the back of her head he kissed her forehead and began rubbing her back.

"Jane?" He looked down at her in concern.

She blinked up at him blankly.

"Breath Jane," He whispered.

That seemed to bring her back to him.

She looked up at him with tragic eyes.

"Kurt…what are you doing here?" Her confusion was obvious.

"Patterson and I came to the movies," He confessed.

"Patterson?" Jane looked around in surprise,

"She stayed inside." Kurt explained.

"You _like_ horror movies?" Jane whispered.

"No," Kurt denied, _I was here because you were._ He thought in his head.

"I don't like them either," She admitted looking down.

"What happened back there?" Kurt turned her face back up to his so that he could see her eyes.

"I remembered…" Jane hesitated, "I remembered my mother."

"Sheppard?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"No," Jane denied, "My real mom. I remember the night she was killed. The night Alice died and Remi was born."

"Alice didn't die Jane," Kurt insisted.

"She had to die," Jane argued, "Just like Taylor."

"You are right here," Kurt denied pulling her more tightly against him. The thought of losing her, like he'd lost Taylor, was never something he could even remotely discuss.

"No," Jane denied, "Alice died that night and Remi died in Time Square. I will not and cannot be them ever again. You really were my new starting point."

"So you choose to be Jane?" Kurt smiled down at her softly.

"I will die Jane," She agreed.

"Not for another 60 years at least…" He protested.

She didn't say anything. They both knew the likelihood of that happening was remote. She just smiled up at him sadly.

"So have you eaten?" Kurt asked with a squeeze.

"I ate a donut Zapata gave me before I came over here." She admitted.

Kurt shook his head in mock severity, "An old donut is not diner." He chided. If he wanted to make sure she lasted another 60 years, he was going to have to take her in hand.

"I'm not really hungry." She admitted.

"Well I'm starving," Kurt insisted, "Patterson didn't even let me get any popcorn."

She was surprised when a laugh escaped at the picture his words painted.

"We better get you some food then," Jane looked up at him affectionately.

"We'll go to my apartment and order in," Kurt decided kissing her forehead once more before reluctantly pulling away.

Jane knew she should head home, she felt as wrung out as a wet mop, but Kurt was too tempting to be denied.

"Let's go," She conceded.

The smile he gave her at her acquiescence made it the right decision.

He ordered Chinese while she took off her jacket and moved over to the couch. Sinking down she rested her head against the back and closed her eyes.

"Hey," He chided joining her and offering her one of the beer bottles he was carrying. "No sleeping until you've eaten."

She accepted the drink and looked over at him with tired eyes. "If you don't like horror movies, why were you at the theater? You cannot tell me Patterson wanted to see that movie."

"We followed you," Kurt admitted readily.

"What?" Jane hadn't been expecting that.

"I don't trust this Oliver guy," Kurt admitted.

"Did Patterson find out something?" Jane worried.

"No," Kurt denied, "He checked out."

"I don't understand," Jane looked at him and shook her head.

 _N_ o, Kurt agreed, _she didn't get it, but he was beginning to._

"I don't trust very easily," Kurt tried to brush it off.

Jane looked at him with wounded eyes.

"Jane," He took her beer and placed them both on the coffee table. "I trust you… I just don't trust people _with_ you."

"What?" She asked him in confusion.

"I can't, I WON'T, lose you again," Kurt finally explained.

"I'm not Taylor, Kurt," Jane looked at him sadly.

"No," Kurt agreed, "You aren't Taylor. You are Jane and Alice, Remi and Taylor might be gone, but I refuse to lose Jane. I know what losing you is like, I won't do it again."

"I'm not going anywhere," Jane assured him.

"No," He agreed, "You're not."

When the food arrived they ate in a relaxed silence that was so different from what she felt with Oliver, Jane almost felt guilty.

"See," Kurt teased her, "You were hungry."

Looking down she realized in surprise that she'd eaten most of the food.

"I guess I was," She admitted with a flush.

Looking at her Kurt smiled at her blush.

"It getting pretty late," She told him reluctantly. She'd been given a new safe house and it was just around the corner from Kurt's.

"You look beat," Kurt admitted in concern.

Rising Jane bent down to grab her trash. Kurt followed after her.

Once everything was disposed of, she reached for her jacket.

"Why don't you stay here again?" Kurt suggested stopping her from putting on her coat.

"I don't have any of my things," Jane protested, with a tired smile.

"You can sleep in one of my shirts," Kurt suggested, "I have a spare toothbrush."

Jane was tempted. She really didn't want to be alone…

"Okay," She agreed looking away.

He didn't analyze the relief he felt.

"I'll grab the shirt," He told her with a grin.

Smiling up at him, Jane watched him go.

The phone rang and Jane expected Kurt to get it from the bedroom. When the answering machine kicked on she listened in surprise.

"Kurt Weller," Patterson yelled at him over the phone, "I am never going to be able to sleep ever again. You owe me lunch every day for like the next two weeks…"

When she hung up Jane couldn't help the smile that transformed her face. She loved Patterson.

Kurt returned with the shirt and toothbrush. "Who was on the phone?"

"Patterson left you a message," Jane smiled up at him, "I think you might owe her lunch for…awhile."

"You didn't answer it?" He shook his head at her with a smile.

"No," Jane admitted. She would never have answered Kurt's phone. That seemed…intimate, like she had a right to be here.

Reading her face easily, Kurt sat next to her on the couch. "Jane, I want you here, next time answer the phone. I'm happy that you're here with me."

"Okay," She agreed looking down at her hands.

"Here," Kurt passed her the items he still held. "Go get ready for bed and I'll make up the couch."

She took them and headed toward the spare bathroom. It didn't take her long to change and brush her teeth. The shirt was long enough, but she felt exposed in a way that had her tugging down the end. It reached to mid-thigh, but it was Kurt's shirt and pretty thin.

Well, hiding in here would only result in embarrassing questions…so she pulled open the door self-consciously and headed back toward the living room.

Kurt looked up from folding down the blanket and watched her walk over to him. Her head was down, which was just as well because he knew he was staring. He'd thought she was beautiful on numerous occasions, but seeing her like this…took his breath away.

"Thanks," Jane looked up at him briefly with a smile.

He smiled back. Reaching over he pulled her against him and gave her a hug. "If you need me, just yell."

"I will," She hugged him back tightly.

"Jane," Kurt looked down at her, "If you want…you could share the bed, I don't want you to be worried."

She looked down and felt her face heat.

"Better not," She denied, seeing Nas' face in her head.

"Okay," He let her go reluctantly.

Watching her climb underneath the covers, Kurt went around turning off the lights. He left the lamp on by the front door.

She watched him walk away before turning on her side and falling into uneasy sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt couldn't sleep. He kept picturing the look on Jane's face when he'd found her outside the theater. Her terrified and then wounded expression was haunting him.

 _Alice died that day, just like Taylor._ She told him.

For some reason when he'd found out that Jane wasn't Taylor, he'd never considered that she might be exactly like Taylor. She'd been a lost child, taken away from her home by force after witnessing her mother being murdered. She wasn't the lost child he'd been looking 25 years for, but she had been a lost child all the same.

He remembered the look on her face when he'd arrested her.

 _What do you do when someone betrays you?_ Kurt remembered asking her.

 _If it's forgivable, you forgive them._ _I don't know._ _None of you have ever let me down…"_

She could have fought him, but she hadn't. Even as he'd let her down, only considering how finding out what his father had done affected him, she'd let him cuff her. He'd been drunk, distraught, but that was no excuse for letting the CIA take her. Although he hadn't meant for it to happen, she'd paid for it every day for over three months.

 _I thought I was protecting you…protecting the team…by doing what they wanted._ _I was wrong._

She wasn't the only one that was wrong…Kurt felt sick.

When she'd come back, he closed his eyes in pain.

 _I can't stand to be in the same room with her._

He'd said that because of his own guilt, not because of anything she'd done. She'd heard him…he'd hurt her all over again. The moment he'd seen her on the surveillance screen at the hotel, he'd been determined to get her back. He'd have done anything that day to get her back. Not because he hated her, but because having finally found her again, he was determined never to lose her.

 _I'll go, we both know how dangerous this is…nobody would miss me._

He had lied to her, not to protect her or the team, but to protect himself.

 _I just needed someone._

Remembering the way that Oliver had looked down at Jane when they danced he cursed himself. She deserved someone to treat her well, to put her feelings first. Even as he admitted that to himself, he knew he couldn't step back and watch Oliver get closer to Jane. To be the one she turned to when she needed someone. He wanted to be that person. He might not deserve to be, but he wanted it more than anything. The irony wasn't lost on him.

Kurt sat up when he heard something from the living room. Was Jane up? He headed over to the door without thought.

When he opened the door, he saw that it was still dark. He waited…listening. Then he heard it again. It was a whimper.

He was down the hall before he even thought about it. She was still asleep, but obviously distressed. She had kicked a leg out of the blanket and the shirt had ridden up. The fact that he noticed was just another strike against him.

"Jane," He walked over and sat of the edge of the couch.

She jerked awake abruptly.

"Kurt?" She said in sleepy confusion.

He loved that his name was the first she muttered. It was exactly the same for him. He remembered Rich's words… _Every time something happens you look to Jane…_ He did. She was his first waking thought. She was in his mind though out the day and she was inevitably his last thought at night.

"You okay?" He worried brushing aside her hair tenderly.

"I was having a dream…" She admitted, "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"I couldn't sleep." He denied.

"Is anything wrong?" She looked more awake now.

Just like that she was concerned for him. She'd been having a bad dream, but she was worried about him.

"No," Kurt denied, "Can I sit with you a while?"

Jane struggled to sit up.

"No," Kurt stopped her, "I can fit."

Jane looked up at him in surprise when he placed an arm around her and put his feet up next to hers. It was only then that she noticed how high the shirt had ridden up. Her underwear was pretty, but that seemed to just make it more embarrassing. Her face felt hot and she looked up at him in dismay. It was Kurt that pulled the cover over her leg before drawing her against his side.

Scooting down, she found her back against the couch and her front against Kurt's chest. She rested her head against him and closed her eyes. This was the most comfortable she'd been since…ever.

"You okay?" He asked. Both arms curled around her protecting her from the dark recesses of her own mind.

"I might fall asleep on you," She warned.

Sounded damn fine to him. "I might join you," He warned her back. Reaching up he entangled on of his hands into her hair, keeping her locked against him.

When he felt her go lax, he smiled and rubbed his cheek against her forehead. He knew in their line of work there were no guarantees, but he had her now and it would have to be enough. He fell asleep beside her and they kept each other's nightmares at bay.


	10. Chapter 10

"You walked out on me again," Oliver teased her.

Jane hadn't thought of it that way. She had…

"I'm sorry," She felt bad.

"I don't think you liked the movie," He shook his head sadly.

"Well," Jane made a face, "It was awful."

They were eating lunch close to the office. For once they were actually alone. She hadn't told anyone where she was going.

"So we try something else," Oliver didn't seem upset. "You like to sail?"

"I don't know," Jane admitted.

"You've never been sailing?" Oliver looked horrified.

"Not that I can remember," Jane admitted.

"We'll do that then, how about this Saturday?"

"I have nothing planned so far. Work sometimes interferes…depends on what's going on."

"Then I will call you Friday night and make sure it's still a go." Oliver agreed.

Jane smiled at the way he was being so sweet. She liked Oliver…she almost wished it could be more.

"So just the two of us?" She confirmed.

"Well the boats big enough, we could invite some of your friends if you like." He offered.

Jane was tempted. She knew that Kurt was wary of everyone right now with Sandstorm always being a step ahead, but how strange would that seem to Oliver?

"I can ask them," She finally decided, "See if anyone is interested."

"Great," Oliver took another bite of his sandwich, "I know how important your work is to you, I wouldn't mind meeting the people you spend all your time with."

"I really I'm only around four people all the time," She told him.

"Invite them all," He suggested.

"I doubt they could all come…" She took a bite thoughtfully.

"The more the merrier," Oliver assured her,

"Are you inviting anyone?" Jane asked after she'd swallowed.

"Naw," He denied, "Sailing for me is getting away from the people I'm around the most."

She finished up, "I better get back."

He stood up when she rose. He was such a gentleman it almost embarrassed her. She could play the part of a lady, but she was a fighter at heart. She hadn't ever been around anyone so refined. Kurt and Reed were gentlemen, but they spent so much time together, standing when she did would have been counterproductive.

"Thanks for lunch," She looked up at him with a smile. Her expression must have given away her discomfort because he looked down at her with an understanding smile.

"My pleasure," He moved over and kissed her lightly on the lips.

She knew she blushed, because she could feel it.

He smiled at her reaction.

"Next time it's on me." Jane assured him.

"As long as there's a next time," Oliver agreed.

Turning she walked away wondering if she should stop seeing him. He was nice and he treated her well, but she clearly didn't feel the same way about him that he seemed to feel about her. She couldn't understand what it was about her. She clearly didn't fit anywhere in the world he lived. Maybe that was the draw. Novelty. If it were that, then they could enjoy each other's company without guilt. If it was more, then she wasn't being fair to him. The way she felt about Kurt, made dating Oliver wrong.

Lost in introspective thought, she didn't see Kurt until he fell into step beside her.

Jane looked up in surprise.

"Kurt?" At first she wondered if she conjured him up.

"Lunch with Oliver?" Kurt looked back at the other man watching them walk away.

"Yes," Jane admitted, "What are you doing here?"

Holding up a bag he told her, "Had to eat."

"I should have offered to bring you something," She worried.

"So you make it all the way through this time?" He teased her.

Laughing she looked up, "Yes, He invited me to go sailing on Saturday, pretty much insuring I can't leave there either."

At that Kurt became more serious. "You don't know him that well."

"I know," Jane admitted, "He said I could invite the four of you. I think he could see I was reluctant."

"So…do you want to go?" He asked her.

"I don't think I've ever been sailing," She admitted, "It could be fun."

"I'm free," Kurt agreed immediately. Even if he hadn't been, there was no way he was letting Oliver take her out to sea alone.

"I'll check with Patterson, Reed and Zapata," Jane smiled up at him in relief.

Kurt stopped walking, "Jane, if you're uncomfortable with Oliver…you don't have to go."

"It's not that," She stopped too, "He's nice. I feel almost guilty."

"About what?" He looked down at her in surprise.

"He treats me really well, but I hide all the real pieces of me away. He doesn't know the real me at all. With you…the team, she looked away, you know me so well…I feel like I'm lying to him." She looked back up at him.

"Jane," Kurt placed a soothing hand on her arm, "You told him you wanted to be friends. If you start feeling like you want to be more…" He couldn't even finish the sentence.

"It's not that," She looked away, "I think that maybe _he_ wants it to be more."

 _Of course he does._ Kurt thought to himself.

"So what are you going to do?" He asked her.

"I told him I would go sailing on Saturday," Jane insisted, "But depending on how it goes, I might have to stop seeing him."

"Whatever you decide Jane," Kurt assured her, "You still have us."

She looked up at him with a smile. "Thanks."


	11. Chapter 11

Jane woke up Saturday morning both excited and a little afraid. To her surprise, Reed, Zapata and Patterson had all agreed to go with them.

She dressed casually and headed toward the kitchen. Before she could rummage for something to eat, there was a knock on the door. Looking at the clock she was puzzled, Oliver was meeting her at the pier.

Opening the door she found her friends holding out a pastry bag.

"I thought we were meeting at the pier," Jane opened the door wider to let them in.

"We didn't know how parking was over there," Kurt explained, "So we decided to all go together."

"Great," She took the bag Kurt offered her.

"It's your favorite," He told her when she looked inside with a smile.

It was her favorite. "Thanks," She couldn't help being surprised.

"We've got you," Kurt assured her.

There seemed to be deeper meaning there…she pulled out the coffee cake and took a bite.

"So what kind of boat is it?" Zapata asked her.

"I don't know," Jane admitted.

"You didn't ask?" Zapata shook her head in disappointment.

"I don't know anything about boats," Jane argued, "Even if he'd told me, it wouldn't have meant anything."

"That's when you go to the internet and check it out," Reed insisted.

"I'll remember for next time," She promised them.

"It's a twenty foot sailboat named Freedom." Patterson told them.

Jane looked over at her in shock.

"Hey," Patterson held up her hands, "Thanks to Kurt I could probably win Jeopardy on everything I know about Oliver."

Jane looked over at Kurt.

He looked slightly embarrassed, but equally determined.

"We aren't taking any risks." He insisted.

"We better go," Zapata looked down at her watch, "Or we'll be late."

Jane took another hasty bite of pastry and followed after them.

"I've got your coffee in the car," Kurt assured her.

"Thanks," She looked up at him gratefully.

Seeing some of the crumbs stuck to the corner of her mouth, he smiled down at her tenderly. Bringing up his thumb he wiped them away with a funny smile on his face.

"Let's go," He gave her a gentle nudge.

Rattled Jane turned to follow the others.

"You made it," Oliver stood up from the deck to come over and greet them.

Jane introduced the others, "This is Patterson, Tasha, Reed and Kurt."

"Nice to meet you," Oliver shook their hands. "Come aboard."

Jane climbed aboard with help from Kurt's hand under her elbow.

Oliver did not miss this telling display.

"Any of you like sailing?" He looked at them in curiosity.

"I do," Patterson agreed.

"We'll go out for about an hour," Oliver offered, "See if you get your sea legs."

Moving over to Jane he smiled down at her. "Excited?"

She smiled up him genuinely, "I am."

Kissing her cheek, he moved over and began to cast off.

Kurt watched the exchange with pit in his stomach. Oliver could win her over if he wasn't careful. Jane wasn't used to dating. Patterson had explained that Jane couldn't even remember being on a date before Oliver. He was with her for the most part of everyday, but work wasn't the same and he knew it. Oliver was on a campaign and Jane was vulnerable.

"Anything we can do to help?" Reed offered.

"No," Oliver smiled over at him, "This boat is small enough that I can handle it alone, but thanks."

Once they left the dock the water became a little choppy. Jane stood beside Oliver while he guided the boat.

"What do you think?" He smiled at the happy look on her face.

"This is amazing," She admitted.

"Better than horror movies?" He teased.

"Yes," She assured him with a laugh.

The wind blew her hair in her face and he reached over and moved it for her.

Jane looked up at him silently. For that moment she wished things could have been different, if she wasn't who she was…and if it wasn't for her feelings for Kurt. Looking over at Kurt, she found him looking back seriously.

As always, no words were really necessary between them. She smiled at him in reassurance and he returned the smile with a warm look in his eyes.

Oliver watched the exchange and realized that Jane might have underestimated exactly how important she was to Kurt. The question suddenly became his. Did he honor the fact that she was just looking for a friend and tell her, or did he continue to pursue her? He didn't know. If Kurt left her wondering what she meant to him, then he didn't deserve her. He'd have to watch the two of them before he decided.

Jane shivered and Oliver immediately began removing his jacket. "Are you cold?"

"A little," she admitted, "I should have brought a sweater."

"Take mine," He placed it around her shoulders.

"You'll be cold," She protested looking up at him in concern.

"You can keep me warm," He teased, placing his arm around her.

She tried to take the jacket off, "We can share it."

"I'm not cold," He denied, placing it back around her.

"Thanks," She did feel warmer.

He placed his arm back around her and she jumped.

"Are you ticklish?" His smile was wicked.

Jane looked at him blankly.

When he began to dig his fingers into her sides she discovered that she was absolutely ticklish.

She was desperate to get away from him. He was relentless. Jumping up she turned to run, but caught her foot on one of the ropes and began to fall. The rail was close and for a moment she thought she was going to go over. Kurt was not going to allow that to happen. One moment she was heading for the water the next she was held tightly against his chest.

"Are you okay?" He demanded still catching his breath from the scare.

"Jane," Oliver placed his hand on her back, "I'm sorry. I should never have done that."

Kurt didn't release her, so she looked at him over her shoulder, "I know." She assured him, "I guess I am ticklish."

"Very," He agreed solemnly.

Kurt finally relaxed his grip enough that she was able to step back. He maintained an arm around her and she found it reassuring.

"You should probably forget about that," She warned Oliver.

"You're very sensitive," Oliver gave her a grin, "I will remember."

Kurt hated that he knew anything about Jane that he hadn't known, especially something so… physical and intimate.

Oliver watched the possessive way that Kurt kept his arm around Jane and knew her feelings were more than returned. That didn't really leave him any avenue. Was he going to be satisfied as her friend? Unlikely. Did he care about her enough to accept friendship when he wanted so much more? When she looked up a Kurt with an expression he would have killed for, he realized that friendship was better than nothing.

"Look at them," Patterson whispered to Reed and Zapata.

"I thought Jane was going overboard for sure," Reed admitted.

"I don't know how Kurt made it over there in time," Zapata agreed.

"Who knew Jane was ticklish?" Patterson looked at the others with a wicked smile.

"You go ahead," Reed held up his hands, "Knowing what she could do to me for even trying, I'm going to pass."

"Aww," Zapata teased him, "Are you scared?"

"Of Jane…hell yes," Reed agreed without shame.

The others laughed at his expression.

"Kurt doesn't seem to be letting Jane go," Patterson said with raised eyebrows.

"Are you surprised?" Zapata asked with a dry expression.

"Not really," Patterson agreed, "I feel kind of bad for Oliver though."

"Anyone who sees Jane and Kurt together realized the bond they have. Hell, even Rich-Dot-Com could see it and he's the most self-absorbed person I've ever met." Reed agreed.

"She did say she wanted to be just friends," Zapata defended Jane.

"Be calm," Reed soothed her, "We aren't criticizing Jane."

The rest of the trip was uneventful and when they arrived back at the dock Jane realized she'd had a wonderful time.

"Thank you Oliver," She told him with a hug, "I love sailing."

"It looks good on you," He told her with a smile. Looking at her wind tousled hair, he felt regret that Kurt had found her first.

The moved back to the dock and he turned back to the boat, "I'll text you. It was nice to meet you all."

"I like him," Patterson told the others.

"Seems like a nice guy," Reed agreed.

"If you like rich and well mannered," Tasha scoffed.

"Remembering your previous escorts," Reed teased, "I'm thinking you don't."

"Shut up," Tasha hit him.

"Did you have a good time?" Kurt looked over at Jane and remembered the expression on her face while the ocean flew by and the wind blew her hair.

"I love sailing," She admitted.

 _But are you staring to love the man that took you sailing?_ Kurt couldn't help the thought.

"Thank you for coming," Jane looked over at him, "I doubt I would have been this happy if I had ended up in the ocean."

"My pleasure," He assured her.

Looking into the back seat she told them, "Thanks for coming."

"We don't have to wait for Oliver to invite us," Zapata insisted, "We could go out like this all the time."

"I'd love that," Jane smiled at her.


	12. Chapter 12

Jane was tired. Since the sailing trip Oliver had become the friend she told him she was looking for. There was no more guilt about not feeling romantic about him. He met her for lunch, went bowling and they tried the movies again, this time something a little less violent. He'd even confided about a woman he'd asked out. Last night, though, he'd had a pipe burst in his apartment and Jane had helped him move his stuff out of the wet zone until three in the morning. He had a lot of stuff.

Resting her head on her hand she looked at the computer screen in front of her without enthusiasm.

Kurt watched Jane from his office. She looked exhausted. She'd been going out with Oliver for weeks now. He wanted to hate him, but Jane seemed to have gotten past her worry that she was leading him on. Did that mean that she'd begun to feel something other than friendship for him?

Opening his door he headed over to Janes desk as if drawn by a magnet.

She looked up as he approached and smiled at him. It was the smile that made his heart catch. That hadn't changed. He smiled back in relief.

"You should try a night at home for once," He chided.

"You have no idea how tired I am," She warned him, "Or you would proceed with caution."

Just then the elevator doors opened and Oliver stepped out.

Jane smiled when she saw him. Kurt scowled.

He walked over to her desk carrying a bag. "Kurt," He acknowledged.

"Oliver," Kurt responded.

"I brought you food and the biggest coffee they sold." He told Jane placing them down in front of her.

"I might make it," She told him taking a big gulp of the coffee.

"I told you should have just stayed over," He chided.

Kurt immediately felt tension fill his entire body.

"If I never see you're place again," Jane denied, "It will be too soon."

Kurt looked over at Oliver with blatant hostility.

Holding up his hands he started backing away. "I assure you it's not what you're thinking. Jane will have to fill you in, I'm late."

Kurt watched him leave before turning to Jane with a scowl.

"Come with me," he told her before turning away.

"Kurt," She called after him, before picking up her coffee and reluctantly following him with a sigh.

She expected him to go to his office, but he didn't. Following him he led her instead to the evidence room.

"What happened? Did Oliver…" He couldn't even ask.

"No," She assured him, placing a hand on his arm in reassurance.

"Jane," He invaded her personal space. "Tell me."

"He just had a pipe burst at his place. I helped him move his stuff. We didn't finish until 3am. He offered for me to stay over, but I didn't want to give him the wrong idea, so I didn't get home until almost 4." She explained.

"So you're not…" Kurt looked down at her with relief.

"We're just friends," She reminded him.

"So then I could do this…" He asked her crowding close.

She looked up at him in surprise.

When their lips met this time, she wasn't kissing him and he wasn't kissing her. They were kissing each other. After all that they'd been through, all that they'd overcome, the moment was sweeter than ever before. When the kiss ended, their eyes met and typically no words were necessary.


End file.
